


You, me and this broken home.

by ateaspoonofstardust



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin Loves Luke Hemmings, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Luke saves Ash, M/M, ashton has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateaspoonofstardust/pseuds/ateaspoonofstardust
Summary: Ashton's girlfriend leaves him a week after their daughter is born. He calls the first number that comes to his mind and it happens to be Luke, who doesn't doubt to go running to help him. They end up living and raising the little girl together.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 12





	You, me and this broken home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably crap but I needed a distraction from school, I hope you like it at least a tiny bit.

Ashton took his phone with shaky hands and dialed the first number that came into his mind, he wasn’t certain it would work or that he would answer at all, but it was worth a try.  
“Hello?” a voice said through the phone and Ashton whimpered loudly, but more relieved he still had someone. “Oh my god, Ashton, are you okay?” he interrogated with worry in his tone. He shook his head even though no one could see him and muttered a negative response between sobs.  
“It’s Amelia- She- She left and I don’t know what to do. I- The baby is crying and-” Ashton got himself to say before wailing helplessly.  
“Alright, mate, it’s fine. Where are you?” Luke inquired on the other side of the line, already getting a jacket on to go out.  
“In my apartment. Do you- Do you remember where it is?” he questioned rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand attempting to clean his tears.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there in ten, okay? Everything will be alright.” The blond comforted, he wasn’t sure of what that promise meant but as long as it made Ashton feel good for a while, it could mean anything he needed.  
Barely ten minutes later, Luke was there. Soaking wet from running under the rain, too inpatient to wait for a cab and worried enough to not give a damn.  
Ashton didn’t hear him come in, trying to calm down the little girl. The blond took off his shoes, socks, jacket and the hoodie he was wearing, glad that the shirt was still dry, as fast as he could before rushing to the only room in the place. He extended his arms toward the older man and held the baby, nervous that she would fall, but the tired face in the other’s face made him not think twice.  
The room remained silent for a while, the baby only letting out short whimpers every now and then and both men looking at her with their head somewhere else.  
“I’m sorry, but I didn’t know who to call”  
Luke smiled at him. “It’s ok, I’m here now, and I’m not leaving.”  
Ashton didn’t really know about that. But he wanted to believe it was true, at least for now. 

Luke moved in a month later, but he didn’t do much as he already lived there really, most of his clothes where mixed between Ashton’s and they started sharing the bills shortly after the blond’s presence became more frequent.  
He sold his apartment and they both agreed on finding another flat before Delilah got older and needed her own room, also a place with creaking doors and damp walls wasn’t the best for a baby.  
They looked everywhere but everything was either too expensive or too small, and most flats only had two bedrooms for whatever reason. Having three meant a second bathroom, and a bigger space and more money and they could barely afford eating had they chose one of those. They gave up and chose which they found the best option, close enough to the city but not as loud, with two rooms, a decent kitchen and just the necessary space to accommodate the three of them.  
Ashton packed the few things they owned while Luke was doing an extra shift and quicker than you can say noodles, they were already living together.  
The first night Luke Officially lived with Ashton and Delilah, the older one decided that maybe he should stop sleeping in the couch as he was now, well, family. So both managed to somehow fit in the bed with the slightly softer than the last one mattress. It was definitely uncomfortable at first but once they got over the whole ‘No touching’ phase, it got way easier.  
And although they weren’t really cuddling asleep, they did wake up once or twice with a leg on top of each other, or face to face waking up to the sound of soft whimpers.  
They got used to each other quite easily.  
Luke found it harder to wake up early but Ashton made sure he did before leaving the house for his full-time job so he could watch over the baby. The blond usually got up few minutes after the principal door was closed and held Delilah making his way to the kitchen with a loud yawn. Ashton always made breakfast before leaving, he knew well that taking care of the baby and cleaning the house could be tiring and if he could help with at least breakfast, it was fine with him.  
Ashton came back before dinner, already made by Luke when they weren’t buying fast food and carried the baby so the blond could either clean or get himself to write a song. Delilah fell asleep all the way through the night but they took turns to watch over her when she woke up crying.  
The curly haired man laughed at how much Luke was becoming a complete house-wife. He did the laundry, made the grocery shopping list and went later on to get them, cooked dinner and when it was time, started making food and feeding it to the little girl. Also, he started bickering over the most mundane things and Ashton found himself smiling softly when he did.  
Sometimes it was the shoes out of place, the underwear everywhere, the milk out of the fridge, the unmatching socks or the pile of dirty dishes that were strategically placed so none would fall.  
The three of them started going out more together. Delilah enjoyed watching the lights of the city, looking at them with bright wide open eyes and Ashton was delighted to get some fresh air instead of being stuck between his job and their small home. Luke just loved being out for a while and well, as long as the baby liked it, it was ok.  
They were out getting the groceries; Luke was pondering which cereal to get while Ashton sang a random melody to the girl that just laughed at him.  
A woman around 35 approached doubtfully and none of them noticed until she cleared her throat loudly. Both turned at her and she smiled shyly.  
“I’m sorry for bothering you guys, but your little girl is so adorable and you two make such a cute couple.” She admitted shortly after and waved at the little girl before going on about her day.  
Ashton and Luke locked at each other and laughed discreetly, both completely flustered.  
They didn’t talk about it after but both had it in their minds. Did they look like a couple? Well, yeah, they lived together and raised a little girl but they were still friends even if it didn’t look like so. Ashton found himself wondering what it would be like to be actually dating.

Luke didn’t have a job when they moved, Delilah became her priority and they could manage with some savings and Ashton’s job, but things were getting harder, the clothes were getting old and they needed more, Delilah was growing up and she didn’t only need a new wardrobe but also more food and many other things if they wanted her to have a decent life.  
Ashton arrived home one day and found Delilah crying and picked her up wondering why she was alone. Luke was in their shared room, covering his face with both hands and his guitar abandoned on the floor. When the girl calmed down, Ash got closer and placed his hand in the others’ back asking what was wrong, the blond sobbed in response.  
“We can’t do this, Ash. I really can’t stretch our money any more. We’re running out of so many things and Delilah needs a pair of shoes and she’s been sneezing all day, and we can’t pay the doctor. It’s just too hard, how are we going to do this?” Luke ranted helplessly looking up at him with sad glistering eyes. Ashton didn’t know how to answer, but his heart clenched at the sight of Luke like that, he was always the positive one, saying that whatever happened he was there by his side and everything would be alright. And now he was the one in the need of reassurance.  
“Oh, Luke, come here” he whispered softly sitting next to him and balancing the baby to hold them both. “It’ll be alright, we’ve done it just well so far and we can get put of this together, I’m sure we can find a solution” Ashton assured holding the other’s face and smiling calmingly. Luke wasn’t totally convinced but he sighed and nodded slowly.  
The curly haired one looked into his eyes and found himself admiring every shade of light blue in them. He thought they looked like the sky but then immediately erased that. No. Luke’s eyes were brighter, they transmitted this feeling of peace that would make you feel safe even in the most uncertain moments.  
And he promises it was not intentional, but his eyes just slipped to the red lips and couldn’t help but move forward, like a magnet. Luke didn’t stop it either, when their lips collided, in a lovingly faint kiss. They moved away, both smiling like idiots. Delilah let out a loud noise of contentment, unaware of whatever was happening around her. Both grinned looking at her and then at each other again.  
No other word was said, and they didn’t need to, they knew well enough what the other was feeling.  
After that, barely anything changed, things just got easier. Luke got himself a job during weekends and kept writing songs during his free time. Delilah was as joyful as ever and made the two of them immensely happy even when they were tired. The kissing didn’t stop, quite the opposite really, whenever they felt like it and even if they didn’t. It went from passionate ones from little pecks before leaving the house.  
And the touching, they couldn’t get their hands off each other, whenever it was possible. They held hands during dinner, when they went for a walk, when they were lying in bed laughing about a stupid memory. They touched as much as they could, when Luke was cooking, when he was playing guitar, when Ashton came back home. Just all the time.  
Another thing that got way better was sleeping together. Because now they were cuddling and not only sleeping next to each other. They even found themselves less tired after that. And none of them was about to complain.  
When Delilah turned one, they invited some friends over and Ashton attempted to bake a cake, that sure, wasn’t the prettiest, but damn was it delicious. The little girl was charming, and she behaved like a small adult even when she could barely even talk.  
They bought her a bright yellow dress that made her blue eyes look bigger and more intense.  
Everyone was orbiting around her, telling her how beautiful she looked and making her laugh until she was out of breath.  
“Darling, where did you put Lilah’s jumper? She’s getting cold” inquired Luke a bit too loud, looking around the living room and picking loose pieces of clothing on the way.  
“Darling?” Calum asked raising his eyebrows and Luke’s face could be easily compared to a tomato.  
“Oh,” the blond let out, “didn’t we tell you?” he questioned looking away, suddenly forgetting about the lost jumper. Calum just nodded and laughed loudly.  
“Well, I guess I should have known, you two were living together all this time. Actually it would be awkward if you two weren’t in love.”  
Luke grinned and nodded.  
Time went by flying and neither of them noticed, Delilah was quickly getting older and soon came the day she had to go to school.  
Ashton got her all dressed up in the morning and tried to braid her hair, but gave up quickly, only being able to tie it in a messy pony tail that the girl affirmed she loved. Luke stared lovingly at them from the door of her bedroom.  
“You ready, princess?” he asked and the little girl shouted “Yes” clapping her hands and then hurrying to the living room, inpatient for leaving. Ashton laughed and stood up letting out a tired sigh.  
“I’ll call you when we get there, ‘kay?” The older asked and got a nod from Luke and a sloppy kiss.  
After they left, the blond felt quite lonely, he was used to sharing his mornings with Delilah and the place was empty without her energy.  
In an attempt to distract his mind, he picked his guitar and played any silly melody that came to his mind, laughing to himself when the notes came out horribly wrong; until the call from Ashton came. Everything was alright, Delilah was nervous still, but mainly cheerful. Luke would pick her later and Ashton would arrive at the same hour, right before dinner. So he had time to kill that he spent mostly sighing and missing their two loves so much.  
Night came faster than expected and Delilah was completely tired and denying the fact.  
Luke sat on the sofa and laid his head on top of Ashton’s lap, closing his eyes letting out a long breath. The curly one put his hand on the blond hair and absentmindedly started stroking, smiling softly without looking away from the TV.  
“Is Delilah asleep?” Ashton muttered.  
“Yeah,” Luke replicated with a soft laugh, “she almost tricks me into reading another tale.” Ashton laughed too, as silently as he could.  
“What would she do this time?” he asked, now focused in the bright blue eyes staring back at him.  
“The same thing, she knows I can’t resist those puppy eyes, but it’s far too late.” Aston didn’t answer and just smiled even wider at the memory of the many times his daughter had used that on him.  
Luke closed his eyes again, his breath coming to a steady calm pace. The brown haired man tried to catch up with the series he was watching but couldn’t bring himself to, his mind started drifting away. He concentrated on the feeling of Luke’s hair between his fingers and the warmth that he emanated; the tingly feeling he got whenever the blond touched him and that overwhelming something in his chest when they were together.  
It was hard to believe he was so happy right now. It felt almost like a dream, one he didn’t want to wake up from. Everything was just too good to be truth. But it was. And Ashton believe there was absolutely nothing in the world that could be wrong if those two were by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, come chat with me on Tumblr! ateaspoonofstardust


End file.
